


Остролистовый венок

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Routine, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: У Панси был коварный план, по получению парочки лишних поцелуев от Гермионы. (Паркинсон всегда удивлялась, как поцелуи любимого человека могут быть лишними?!)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Остролистовый венок

Вечер, Гермиона и Панси вместе сидят у электронного камина. Завтра суббота, поэтому ехать на работу не нужно, тем более что во вторник Рождество. Между девушками стопка листьев, картона, клея, блёсток и омелы, а на столике — ноутбук с открытой инструкцией. Перекидываясь шутками, они начали плести символы Рождества: Гермиона плела остролистовый венок, а Панси, тайком от девушки, делает веточки омелы, незаметно трансфигурируя их в необходимые веночки. Суть такой хитрости проста: удивить Грейнджер, а ещё и получить пару лишних поцелуев (А могут ли вообще поцелуи от любимого человека быть лишними?!).

На следующий день, когда все венки нужно было повесить, Паркинсон усердно трудилась над тем, чтобы в наиболее посещаемых ими местах были именно её венки. Скромные подсчёты слизеринки сообщали, что растрансфигурируются её венки во вторник днём, когда они будут в городе на встрече с друзьями, что организовывает сама Панси. Поэтому девушка с нежным предвкушением ожидала вечер Рождества.

Встреча с друзьями прошла весело: бывшие выпускники Хогвартса выбирались за прошедшее время крайне редко, особенно Драко и Гарри, которые, в отличии от Панси и Гермионы, поселились в маг.среде. Наверное, именно поэтому лицо впервые вставшего на коньки Малфоя так забавляло уже привыкшею к маггловской жизни Паркинсон. Поттер со своим блондинчиком учились кататься на льду вместе с Асторией и Роном, что тоже были мало приобщены к маггловской культуре (из-за чего Грейнджер восторгалась способностью слизеринки вытащить магов в обычный мир), а сами девушки решили купить стаканчики ароматного глинтвейна и сделать парочку кружков вокруг ёлки.

Счастливый смех, румянец на щеках и ароматный запах глинтвейна сделали тот вечер незабываемым, а несколько часов катания на коньках утомили девушек, из-за чего по приходу домой они смогли лишь уснуть, раздевшись на скорую руку и завалившись в кровати, к оскорблению Живоглота, забыв его покормить. Сюрприз Панси был не замечен в этот вечер, но ведь завтра ещё целый день!

Всё ещё будет…


End file.
